Bloody Rose Academy
by Narcisa Rose
Summary: a story that i based off of vampire knight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Headmaster Drei: welcome new students to Bloody Rose Academy! This is the Kuran family you all must respect them! This is Kaname he is the oldest he is in charge if you can't get me. This is Hime-Kurenai Sei she is also in charge, she is Kaname's sister.

Kaname: Both me and my sister welcome you all to the school. This is Hanabusa and Akatsuki they will be guarding the gate to Cross Academy. You never go to there school un less we are going there for a good reason. This is Seiren she will be going around the school to make shore you all are doing good and getting to your classes.

Drei: Now I hope that you all have a grate first day of school! O and I for got that there is one place that you can't go it is a dark hall so don't go. There is also one more thing before u get to see your dorms that no one hurts the students of cross! Now u may go and see your dorms.

_(They all leave the auditorium)_

Drei: I hope that every thing go well for the first year this school is opened.

Kaname: yes I do to. Don't u? _(Looking at Hime)_

Hime: I hope no one sees her _(Worried look on her face)_

Kaname: no one will find her because she is well locked up down there. Well do you wont to go with me to see if she is still chained to the chair?

Hime: yes! Can we go now?

Kaname: ya lets go now so then I can get all my work done for the headmaster.

_(Kaname and Hime go down to the basement, down the hall, to the door that goes to where she is kept)_

Kaname: See I told you that she is still in there.

Hime: ok, sorry I jest don't wont any one to find any of them especially her.

Midori: Did I do something wrong Kaname-same and Hime-same?

_(Shun stand up and looked at her)_

Midori: what's wrong shun?

Shun: you're really weird!

Hime: stop with all of this innocent crap!

Midori: Kaname-same what did I do wrong? Why is she yelling at me?

Kaname: ya you knead to stop with all of this innocent crap!

Midori: fine! _(Voice change)_

Kaname: Hime are you reedy to go because I need to get all of the work dune for the headmaster.

Hime: yes let's go.

Midori: why are you leaving?

Kaname: I have work to do. I don't have time to deal with you.

_(Kaname and Hime leaves but Kaname leaves part of him self in a dog form)_

Kaname: hear can u do something for me?

Hime: ya what is it?

Kaname: can you go to the dorm rooms and give the rules to all of the students.

Hime: ya where are they

Kaname: it is in the headmasters offices.

Hime: ok I will. Is there any thing else you won't me to do?

Kaname: no that is it. When your dune come back home.

Hime: ok onii-sama

_(Hime leaves the house and goes to see the headmaster)_

Hime: headmaster?

Drei: yes?

Hime: Do you have the rules of the school for the students? Kaname wants me to hand them out to them when they are in there dorm rooms.

Drei: ya they are in my office on my desk you can go get them. The door is unlocked.

Hime: ok thank you headmaster.

Drei: yep.

_(Hime goes to the headmaster's office to get the papers)_

Hime: well let's see where did u pout them. There they are.

_(Hime grabs the papers and starts to walk out of the office. The door starts to open)_

Drei: good you found them.

Hime: ya I did, now I am going to hand them out to all of the students.

Drei: ok.

_(Hime starts to hand out the papers)_

Hime: hear you go. This is the roles of the school. Zero?

Zero: O hey. What are you doing?

Hime: I am handing out the rules of the school. Hear have one. I was told that I have to give to every one.

Zero: O ok thanks. Won't help?

Hime: sure can you tack care of the all of those?

Zero: ya.

Hime: thank you Zero.

Zero: no problem. I have to try to get on Kaname's Good side.

Hime: that is a good idea.

_(Kaname starts to walk up the stares. When he sees Hime with Zero he stars to get mad)_

Hime: Kaname?

Kaname: are you done handing them out Hime?

Hime: yes.

Kaname: good cuss I won't u to come do something with me.

Hime: ok. See you later zero.

Zero: ya see you

_(Kaname and Hime go to the house and then Kaname terns and faces Hime with a mad but yet sad face)_

Hime: Kaname? Is something wrong?

Kaname: Why where u talking to him? _(With a mad face)_

Hime: sorry I did not think it was a problem. He was helping he hand them out and then we where talking. Sorry.

Kaname: it is ok. _(Hugs Hime when saying it)_

Hime: I am really sorry Kaname.

Kaname: the sun is about to rise. So we should make shore all of the students are in there dorms.

Hime: Ya lets cuss I am tired and wont to go to bed.

Kaname: Me too. Let's go.

_(Kaname and Hime get all of the students to there dorm rooms and r not heeding to there house)_

Hime: Bed! _(Jumps on the bed)_

_(Kaname laughs)_

Kaname: Wow u really where tired.

Hime: Ya I am.

_(Kaname and Hime cuddle when they get on there bed)_

Hime: I love u Kaname.

Kaname: Love u too.

_(they fall fast to sleep)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_(Kaname walks the campus)_

Kaname: I am glad that no one is out on the grounds.

Hime: Kaname! Where are you!

Kaname: Over hear!

Hime: What are you doing?

Kaname: Jest walking the campus and making shore that no one is out when they should be in class. Talking about class you should be in class too.

Hime: Ya I was but no one is in the class room.

Kaname: Ok well let's go and fine every one.

Hime: Ok. The one weird thing is that ethon the teacher was not there.

Kaname: That is weird. Let's go see the headmaster and see if he nose what is going on.

Hime: Ya he should no.

_(Kaname and Hime go to look for the headmaster)_

Hime: Where do you think he is?

Kaname: I don't know.

Hime: Do you hear that?

Kaname: ya. What is it?

Hime: Look what I see?

Kaname: How did she get out?

_(They see Midori running with keys in her hand)_

Hime: Midori!

Kaname: Stop right there!

Midori: no!

Kaname: yes. _(Right behind her)_

Midori: Aaaaaaa! Kaname can you stop the dog? It is scary.

Hime: what the dog behind you?

Midori: what? _(Looks behind her) _aaaaaaaaa! _(Then turns to Kaname)_

_(Zero goes behind her)_

Zero: Give me the keys!

Midori: No!

Zero: Don't make me get it my self.

Midori: No!

_(Zero grabs the keys out of her sock)_

Zero: Got it.

Midori: Hey!

Zero: hear Kaname.

Kaname: Thank you? _(Wondering why Zero is being so nice to him)_

Hime: thank you zero. What is wrong onii-sama?

Kaname: nothing.

_(Midori runs off with the dog behind her)_

Drei: hey I have been looking for you two.

Hime: you where.

Drei: ya. There is some one in my offices that is your sister.

Hime: what do you mean? Big brother do we have a sister?

Kaname: yes we do. We have two sisters one still lives hear and the other one lives in the United States.

Hime: how did I not know about this?

Kaname: mom and dad told me not to tell you.

Hime: oooo _(with a sad face)_

Drei: do u wont me to tell her that she has family hear or not?

Kaname: no don't tell her. Let's see if she relies us.

Drei: ok. You know that you two have to meat her.

Kaname: yes we know.

Hime: why can't we tell her now?

Kaname: cus what is she dues not remember that she has siblings? And then we tell her and she dues not bereave us. What then? She kneads to remember her self.

Hime: ok I get it.

Drei: well you two have to come with me to my offices cus I told her that she had to meat the two that are there heeds.

Kaname: ok

_(So they go to the offices and meat the new transfer)_

Drei: Kiari Elizabeth Vashtie this is Kaname the president and his sister Hime.

Kaname: welcome to the school.

Kiari: thank you.

Hime: I hope that you will work hard sins it is in the middle of the year.

Kiari: I will

Kaname: that is good to know.

Hime: she will be in the night class right headmaster?

Drei: yes. Hime will u show her to her room. I need to talk to your brother.

Hime: ok I will, then when I am dune do u want me to come back hear?

Drei: ya I do.

Hime: ok I will be back. Lets go.

Kiari: nice to meat you. Bye

_(Hime and Kiari leave)_

Hime: where did u live before you got hear?

Kiari: I live hear in Japan.

Hime: nice me too. Ben at this school for a long time now.

Kiari: really wow. Is that why you know where everything is?

Hime: Ya that is. Well lets get you to your room so I can go to Kaname.

Kiari: ya lets do that.

_(kaname and the headmaster in his offices) _

Kaname: when do u think she should be told?

Drei: lets see if she can finger it out her self.

Kaname: ok

Hime: I am back. _(when she opens the door)_

Kaname: ok so how did it go?

Hime: ok. Kaname u think we should go to bed too?

Kaname: ya lets do that.

Drei: ok then I will talk to you two latter.

(they both leave and go to there room and go to bed)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Mysteries girl enters the gats to the school and starts to roam the school halls and finds the door to where Midori is and goes to her cell. Stands in front of the door)_

Midori: who is there?

Mysteries girl: it is a new student hear.

Midori: can you let me out?

Mysteries girl: why are you in there any way?

Midori: some one trapped me in hear.

Mysteries girl: ok then hear I will let you out.

Midori: thank you. _(Changes to a series voice)_ stupid _(knocks her out)_

_(Midori ends up walking the campus and gets caught by Kaname and Zero)_

Midori: what?

Kaname: what u doing out of your cell?

Midori: someone let me out.

Zero: who?

Midori: I don't know she said she was new to the school.

Kaname: ooo rely?

_(Kaname and zero look at each other and then at midori)_

Kaname: well you are going back in your cell, got it?

Midori: got it _(said all sad)_

Zero: and I will go see who this new girl is.

Kaname: ok.

_(They split. Zero to the headmasters room and kaname take midori to her cell)_

Midori: why must I go back in there?

Kaname: 'Cause you don't know how to be a real student.

Midori: yes I do. You just don't give me the chance.

Kaname: fine show me you can.

_(They go to the headmaster's office to talk to him)_

Drei: what brings you hear?

Kaname: well midori wants to show that she can be a normal student hear.

Midori: ya I do!

Drei: ok well you are going to be in all the same classes as Hime, so hear is your uniform and your paperwork to get in the classes. Jests don't make me regret doing this.

Kaname: me ether.

Midori: I won't.

Drei: now get to class.

_(Midori runs to her first class which is art class)_

_(Midori knocks on the class room door and the teacher answers)_

Midori: I am now in this class. Here are my papers

_(Zero looks at midori and then looks at Hime as she turns to him)_

Art teacher: I see well then go take your seat next to Hime.

Hime: my brother is letting her go throw class to show she can be like us. I have to look after her.

Zero: I see well I am going to talk to him later.

Hime: just don't make a scene please.

_(Midori sits down and they all get back to writing notes)_

_(As class is about to end Hime and Zero get up and starts to walk to the class room door, the bell rings as they get to the door and they walk to find Kaname)_

_(They find Kaname walking to the house so they run to him)_

Zero: Kaname!

_(Kaname turns and looks at them)_

Kaname: what is it zero?

Zero: why is midori in classes now?

Kaname: she asked me and the headmaster and I said it is ok but one mess up and she is dune.

Zero: is that why you put Hime to look after her.

Kaname: yes, she can see her even without being next to her.

_(As that is being said Hime sees midori sneaking around the halls)_

Hime: Midori is sneaking around the halls as we speak.

_(Kaname and Zero look at Hime and they all run off to see what she is doing)_

Hime: I see her; she is heading to the gate.

Kaname: Hime do u still have the necklace for her?

Hime: yes I do.

Kaname: good we will just have to give it to her now.

_(They get up to her and Zero grabs her arm and stops her)_

Midori: what did I do?

Zero: where are you going?

Midori: no where I am jest walking the campus, is that wrong?

Kaname: no but we have been looking around for you.

Midori: why is that?

Hime: well I know how much u liked my neckties, so I got u one jest like it.

Midori: you did? _(She smiles)_

Hime: yes, hear let kaname put it on u.

_(Kaname takes it and puts it on Midori)_

Midori: I really like it.

Hime: good, well we should get going class is going to start soon.

_(They all walk to class and Kaname stands outside of the door looking at them)_

_(The headmaster walks the halls and sees kaname looking in the class door)_

Drei: Kaname what are you doing?

Kaname: I'm jest seeing what is going on in class.

Drei: so you are checking on the 3 I take it?

Kaname: ya, I'm jest wired that midori would do something.

Drei: relax the others are there to stop her if needed.

Kaname: true, I just need to trust them.

Drei: yes, now let's go class is almost over now.

_(Kaname and the headmaster walk to his office and sit there talking)_

_(Class has ended and Zero and Hime walk to the headmaster's office. They open the door and see Kaname sitting there)_

Hime: Brother, why are you here?

Drei: I found him walking the halls.

Zero: well everyone is now going to their rooms; shall we walk the halls to see if everyone is in their rooms?

Kaname: no we will jest get to our rooms and rest. They r all in their rooms now so you two go rest.

Zero/Hime: ok

Kaname: sis I will see u at home soon.

Hime: ok brother.

(They both walk to their rooms and Hime lies down as she walks to the bed, not long after Kaname walks in the door and he lies with her and they both fall asleep)


	4. Chapter 4

(In the middle of the night Hime starts crying in her sleep and Kaname wakes up)

Kaname: sis wakeup (he kisses her to wake her up)

(Hime wakes up and holds on to Kaname)

Kaname: what's wrong sis?

Hime: I had the dream again.

Kaname: the one of when we were little and mom and dad died?

Hime: yes (tears fall)

Kaname: its ok, you still have me with you.

(Hime closes her eyes and a flash back start of the day everything happened)

(Hime is sitting a room with her mom and dad and brother, and a loud noise comes from outside of their house)

Hime: mommy, daddy, what was that?

Dad: I don't know dear. I'll go see what it was.

(He gets up and walks out of the house)

Mom: Kaname dear please look after her; I need to go check on something.

Kaname: ok mother.

(She walks out of the room and goes to her room and looks out to her husband as he gets ready to fight the vampires that came to take Hime away)

Mom: dear I love u and fight all that u can.

Dad: I love u too and I will, for you and the kids.

(He runs off and fights and she runs down to the room and kaname runs off to his dad)

Mom: dear I love u and no matter what look for your brother and stay by his side got me

Hime: I will mom, but mom what is going on what is that noise.

(her mom starts to bleed and she falls over as Hime cries and screams and one of the vampires grab her, Kaname is still outside with his dad and the vampire walks out of the house with Hime in his arms)

Kaname: sister!

Hime: brother!

Dad: kaname take care of your sister for me and your mother.

Kaname: I will father.

(There dad runs off and kills all of the vampires before getting stabbed in the heart by the vampire the has Hime)

Hime Dad! (She starts to cry more)

Kaname: Father!

(Hime bites the vampire and he lets go of her and she runs to kaname)

Vampire: you little!

Kaname: sis stay behind me.

Hime: ok brother

Vampire: what are you going to little boy?

Kaname: I will protect my sis.

Vampire: we will see but for now I will let you two live.

_(The vampire runs off in to the woods that surround the house Kaname picks Hime up and holds her as he walks in the house. The next day he erases her memory and finds someone to look after her, and he finds the headmaster of the school and he takes her in)_

_(the headmaster has Hime grow up as a human and has her think that he is her father and one day Hime walks off to play in the woods and a vampire walks up to her)_

Vampire: are you lost little girl?

Hime: No are you?

Vampire: no I'm jest looking for food.

_(he walks up to her and grabs her arm and she screams, as she closes her eyes kaname kills him and she falls down and she looks at him)_

Kaname: are you ok

Hime: yes

_(kaname puts his hand out and Hime takes it and he helps her up and picks her um in to his arms, she falls asleep and he takes her home to the headmaster and as he does he whispers his name in her ear after that years past of kaname coming to play with Hime and one day zero when living with them when kaname came to see her)_

Hime: Kaname (pulls him to the kitchen) come kaname (she smiles)

(Zero looks at him and grabs a knife)

Zero: Vampire

Hime: what was that zero?

Zero: nothing Hime

Hime: ok zero. (Looks at kaname) kaname what we going to do today?

Kaname: lest go outside and play in the woods.

Hime: Ok kaname

(As Hime smiles zero gets up with the look to kill kaname in his eyes)

Hime: what is it zero?

Zero: Vampire! (As he sed that he went after kaname with the knife and stabs him as kaname puts his arm out to protect Hime)

Hime: Zero!

Kaname: now where did you come from?

Drei: I took him in when his family was killed by a vampire.

Kaname: well he smells like a half blood.

Drei: Well when I get him I had seen that he has been bitten.

Hime: bitten by a vampire?

Kaname: yes if you get bitten by a full blood vampire then you turn into a half blood.

(as that is being said Hime runs and hides in her room crying)

Drei: I should have talked to her about it before this happened.

Kaname: I'll talk to her about it.

(Kaname walks to Himes room and opens the door and he finds Hime lying on her bed crying)

Kaname: Hime it's ok. No one is going to hurt you with me hear.

Hime: Kaname does this mean that you are one too?

Kaname: yes I am. I am the prince of them.

Hime: you promise no one will hurt me?

Kaname: yes I do.

(Hime looks at kaname and smiles as she smiles she starts to fall in love with him)


End file.
